


You'll be loved

by CrystalNavy



Series: Pairings galore [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Margaret aka myself shows her entourage just how much she loves them. Inspired by a certain thread on a certain forum.





	You'll be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaret tries to overcome the final enemy of mankind for the sake of her love.

Margaret smiled. Today was a special day. She climbed to the top of the building and unlocked the door. Inside was a large bedroom with a king-sized bed. The man lying on bed was staring at the ceiling, his eyes trained on the ceiling. His eyes couldn't see.

He was in a coma.

It was a bad side effect of nearly dying. He had been saved at the nick of time, but his body simply shut down. He had been in coma for about a week now, and Margaret kept his body functioning during that time. She brought a bucket of water and a bar of soap with her, and she began washing his body. 

She hummed as she worked. She knew he shouldn't be happy he was in such a state, but she was. It gave her a chance to take care of him, something that would never have happened if he was lucid. He believed he didn't deserve love, after all. Because he had tainted blood.

Margaret looked like she had swallowed a bitter pill at the very idea. 

It was the product of society, society that had poisoned his mind with lies. Society that told him he didn't deserve to life.

Margaret would go against the tide. She would change that worldview.

That was probably the reason he was in a coma.

And she loathed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mature fic on this site.


End file.
